


Princess

by screamingskz



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dom Jihyo, Established Relationship, F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, mommy jihyo, sub nayeon, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Nayeon usually got her way, not having to do much to get her girlfriend's attention. What happens when Jihyo is busy and won't fuck her?
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Twice fic but I couldn't get this ship out of my mind so I just had to write it! Please be mindful of the tags, I know not everyone is into this sort of thing. Enjoy!

Nayeon pouted, she usually got her way. With her plush lips and puppy dog eyes, she could have anyone wrapped around her finger easily. She wasn't sure why tonight was different.

Jihyo liked to fuck her, Nayeon knew this better than she knew what her favorite food was. So why Jihyo was paying more attention to the webtoon on her computer, Nayeon would never understand.

"Babyy~" She whined, becoming more and more impatient with the lack of response.

Was she not cute enough? Her pink polka dot pajamas weren't the sexiest article of clothing she owned, but they cut off right below her ass and the top had a nice v-neck, showing off some cleavage.

"What?" Jihyo sighed, turning her attention to the younger girl sitting w-style on the bed.

"Come here, I miss you." Nayeon purred, laying it on thick.

Jihyo raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Nayeon drawled, leaning forward on her hands, effectively showing off her tits.

"Why don't you come over here instead, princess?" Jihyo patted her lap.

Nayeon scampered over quickly, her fuzzy socks slipping on the hardwood floor a bit in her rush. She straddled her girlfriend and hands soon found purchase on her waist, making her wiggle in anticipation.

"Needy baby tonight, huh?" The older cooed, "You just had to interrupt me to get what you wanted."

Nayeon whimpered, pressing in closer to the older woman. She tangled her fingers in her short hair but waited before doing anything else, knowing she'd get what she wanted if she was good.

"Mommy, please."

Jihyo gripped her waist tighter, "Please what, baby girl?"

"Want you.." Nayeon mumbled out.

"But princess, can’t you see I'm busy?" Jihyo shook her head slightly. "I don't fuck bad girls."

Nayeon let out an embarrassingly loud whine at that, pouting again and shaking her head. "No, no mommy I swear I'm good. I'm your good girl."

"Yeah?" Jihyo asked, hands leaving the younger's waist and unbuttoning her pajama top slowly. "Can my princess show me how good she is by riding mommy's thigh?"

Nayeon gasped out a sign of relief, her top falling completely open as Jihyo finished unbuttoning. "Thank you. I'll be so good." She promised.

Jihyo waited until the younger was settled on her thigh before reaching up to push the shirt off her shoulder, fully exposing her breasts now. "My pretty baby," She said, playing with a nipple. "Of course you will."

Nayeon moaned, a beautiful high pitched sound in the otherwise quiet apartment. Her hips started moving, slowly at first, getting a rhythm as Jihyo played with her.

Her shorts rode up as she ground down on her girlfriend, showing off more of her thighs and ass. Jihyo squeezed Nayeon's tits one last time before trailing her hands down her waist to lay at her cute butt. She squeezed slightly, helping the younger to grind down better.

Nayeon's cute gasps filled the room as she continued to circle her hips, clit stimulated from the pressure of rutting on Jihyo's thigh.

"Can I kiss you?" She begged, hands gripping Jihyo's shoulder's tight.

Jihyo nodded, bringing a hand up to lift her girlfriend's chin slightly. "Of course, baby. Thank you for asking so nicely."

Nayeon surged forward into a needy kiss, one she certainly wasn't in charge of. In her excitement, she leaned forward, leaving little room in between them.

Jihyo kissed her passionately, licking into her mouth and toying with her nipples once again, making Nayeon's hips stutter.

"You're so hot baby, I can't believe you're all mine." The older praised, once they pulled back. "I've got such a good baby girl, don't I?"

"Mhmm." Nayeon bit her lip, grinding down faster, the warmth in her belly becoming stronger as she got closer to the edge. "All yours. Your good girl."

Her words we're barely sentences at this point, pleasure clouding her mind. Jihyo always knew exactly what to say to make her a complete and utter wreck. Recently more than ever, they had started having better sex. It wasn't bad before, but ever since they had introduced more kinks into the bedroom, it was mind blowing.

It had been Nayeon's idea to call Jihyo 'mommy' during sex, her submissive nature making it slip off her tongue easier than she had liked to admit. But Jihyo fell into the role well, loving how it was simultaneously adorable and sexy when Nayeon said it.

"That's right, my good girl." Jihyo pulled her in closer, kissing up her neck before sucking marks into the skin.

Nayeon threw her head back, crying out at a particularly harsh bite, which Jihyo soothed over quickly with her tongue. She continued the assault to the younger's neck, making sure she'd have to wear a turtleneck the next day.

"Feels so good mommy, please." Nayeon cried, whimpering due to the constant stimulation. She was getting close.

Jihyo's hands held onto her girlfriend's hips, leading her movements. "I bet my princess is so wet, yeah?"

That earned a hasty nod and a choked out gasp.

"You going to let mommy fuck you after this?" Jihyo continued, "Let mommy fuck your wet little pussy?"

Tears rolled down Nayeon's face at this point as she moaned out. "Yes, oh my god please. So close."

The older woman hummed, "That's my good baby, can you cum for me?"

"Ah- yes." She whimpered.

"Then cum for me, princess."

Nayeon cried out, rutting down on Jihyo as her orgasm hit, sending spasms through her body. "Mommyy~" She whined, eyes shut tight, gripping onto Jihyo's arms.

Pleasure washed over her, knees going weak and small gasps leaving her lips as she worked herself through it. Jihyo just watched, infatuated. To her, there would never be anything more beautiful than the younger like this, face flushed, hair slightly sweaty and mouth open, panting.

"I'm here, baby." Jihyo cooed, "I've got you." She caught Nayeon as she collapsed in her arms, hugging her tight.

Nayeon sighed, a post orgasmic haze flowing through her. She always loved moments like these, where Jihyo would hold her tight and run a hand through her hair.

"Can we cuddle?" Nayeon asked, softly.

"Of course," Jihyo replied, "On the bed?"

The younger nodded into her neck in response.

Jihyo smiled, holding the girl securely in her arms before standing up out of her desk chair and moving them to the bed.

"You did so well." She praised, getting them comfortable under the blankets and starting to button Nayeon's shirt back up, wiping her tears away as she did.

"So did you," Nayeon smiled, "Thank you."

Jihyo kissed her forehead, "Of course, I always love making you feel good."

The younger blushed, cuddling closer to her girlfriend now that her shirt was fully done up again.

"Were you serious before?" Nayeon asked, after a beat of silence.

Jihyo looked at her quizzically, "About what?" She asked.

"About fucking me properly..." The younger said, clearly shy now.

Jihyo smirked, "Let me finish reading, then I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your name, ok?"

Nayeon's breath caught in her throat, meeting Jihyo's gaze and nodding vigorously. Yeah, she could wait a little bit longer, suffer a few minutes attentionless if it meant Jihyo would fuck her the way she wanted. Because, in the end, it was Nayeon who had Jihyo wrapped around her finger. In the end, she would always get what she wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me kudos or a comment or both! They're always greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
